vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Jaguar Man)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant the protagonist can summon during the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an enemy in the seventh Singularity, Babylonia. Lancer's True Name is Jaguar Man, an olden Divine Spirit summoned into the body of Taiga Fujimura as a Pseudo-Servant. A representative of war and death, it normally appears as a werejaguar, but it is also spoken of as a Nagual, a supernatural Guardian Spirit with connections to Tetzcalipoca, the mortal enemy of Quetzalcoatl. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Great Death Claw Name: Lancer, Jaguar Man, Olmec, Nagual Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: The Jaguar Man spirit is thousands of years old, but the Servant's body is 24 years old Classification: Divine Spirit, Pseudo-Servant, Lancer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled club and spear user, Precognition (Can feel the best course of action with her Divine Protection of the Jaguar effects), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Aura, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery and Statistics Amplification at night, Gains bonuses when fighting in the jungle, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Is powerful enough to overwhelm Shielder, Medusa, and Merlin in a straight fight). Higher with Great Death Claw (As a B-Rank Noble Phantasm, it should be able to put out an A-Rank attack that can pierce God Hand) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to most other Servants and overtook Shielder) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via power-scaling to other physically oriented Servants Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Should be at least as durable as Archer as a melee-oriented Servant) Stamina: High (Servants can fight without tiring for at least a single day, with top-level Servants being able to fight for several days without pause. They can continue fighting without the need for food or sleep for as long as they have a steady supply of magical energy.) Range: Extended melee range with her club, several dozen meters with Great Death Claw Standard Equipment: Her unnamed club, which turns into a naginata in later Ascensions Intelligence: As a symbol of war and death throughout Central and South America and the Nagual of Tetzcalipoca, the sworn enemy of Quetzalcoatl, Jaguar Man is a doubtlessly skilled warrior who wields her mace or spear with fearsome skill. However, she has been influenced by the nature of her vessel, resulting in a hyperactive and somewhat reckless personality along with her natural predatory instincts. Weaknesses: Servants cannot fight while in Spirit Form. Due to the influence of Taiga's personality, Jaguar Man is often excitable and reckless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms *'Great Death Claw: The Inescapable Claw of Death:' Jaguar Man's primary Noble Phantasm, it causes her club to grow into a massive claw that she swipes at her foes with raging force as her killing move. While she doesn't know how exactly all of this is happening after she activates it, this Noble Phantasm is known to be difficult to dodge. *'Jaguar in the Black: In the Forest’s Darkness Lurks the Jaguar:' Jaguar Man's secondary Noble Phantasm, which reflects the jaguar's nature as a stalker of the night. When it is nighttime, Jaguar Man and her allies gain bonuses to her attack power, accuracy, and evasion ratings as well as a special Presence Concealment skill, preventing her from being detected by one's senses or by detecting magical energy. She can also apply the same effects to all allies that are in range, allowing her, Irisviel, and the protagonist to stalk EMIYA without being detected. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that offers protection against magical abilities, either reducing or negating magical attacks based on the Servant's rank in this skill. As a minor god, Jaguar Man possesses a stellar A-Rank in this skill, rendering her immune to all but the most ancient and powerful spells from the Age of Gods, even those used by magi like Medea of Colchis. This skill also protects her from adverse magical effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation. *'Mad Enhancement:' The signature skill of the Berserker class, it trades one's sanity for power. However, Jaguar Man primarily has this skill due to her vessel's own hyperactive nature, giving her a lowly E-Rank in this skill. As such, her sanity is mostly intact, but she doesn't receive any notable benefits from this skill. Personal Skills *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Jaguar Man has an A-Rank in this skill as while she is a bunrei, it is from its high compatibility of humans that are possessed by the Jaguar. *'Divine Protection of the Jaguar:' A composite skill that comprises both the Bravery and Instinct skill, it prevents Jaguar Man from suffering debilitating fear and pain due to the Jaguar spirit bestowing upon her its divine protection. It also grants her a limited amount of precognition, allowing her to feel the best course of action and foresee the consequences of certain decisions. *'Monstrous Strength:' A skill that showcases the inherent inhuman strength of non-humans. Jaguar Man is able to increase her strength for a limited period of time. Due to her B-Rank in this skill, she is able to do so for a significant period of time with no ill effects. *'Jaw of the Dark Jungle:' A skill that represents the jaguar's dominance in the jungle. While in a forest or a jungle, she gains plus modifiers on all sorts of checks and modifiers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Servants Category:Mace Users Category:Spear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Gods Category:Berserkers Category:Spirits Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Rage Users Category:Power Nullification Users